Drown
by yukinaaa
Summary: Mungkin aku hanya lelah. Atau haruskah aku mendengarkan'nya' dan menyerah? Minyoon. BL. Yoongi centric. DLDR.


**Drown**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minyoon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boys Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **What doesn't kill you makes you wish you were dead**_

 _ **What doesn't destroy you, leaves you broken instead.**_

Ada satu pikiran yang datang dan pergi sesukanya di setiap saat aku terjaga. Terutama ketika itu malam hari, dimana semua orang sudah terlelap dan aku terbangun sendirian karena mimpi-mimpiku.

Terkadang aku menjerit.

Terkadang aku menangis.

Atau berlari dan terus berlari ke ruang tak berujung hingga aku merasakan sesak yang amat sangat kuat.

Lalu aku terbangun. Sedikit terkejut mendapati bahwa aku tidak mengeluarkan bunyi sama sekali yang kukira akan kukeluarkan mengingat betapa kuatnya aku menjerit dalam mimpi itu. Hanya mendapati pipiku basah dan mataku sedikit bengkak. Juga aku penuh keringat. Selebihnya, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa aku bermimpi buruk.

Aku bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Tangan-tangan hitam tak bertubuh yang meraihku, berusaha menyentuhku untuk tenggelam ke dalam hitam tak berbatas.

Atau di lain waktu ketika tangan-tangan itu bertransformasi menjadi berpasang-pasang mata hitam kelam, mengikuti kemanapun aku berlari. Dengan sulur-sulur hitam yang menjegal kakiku tak peduli berapa kali aku harus terjatuh dan _dipaksa_ berlari lagi.

Ada satu pikiran yang selalu datang dan pergi di saat aku lelah. Ketika otakku buntu tak bisa menemukan rangkaian kata untuk lirik laguku, atau ketika aku tak mampu merangkai nada-nada yang bagus. Tanganku hanya bisa meremas lembaran demi lembaran yang hanya berakhir di tempat sampah.

Ketika aku berlatih dance bersama semua member, mendapatkan gerakan terbaru dan tak dapat menarikannya dengan baik. Bahkan ketika Namjoon bisa menerima gerakan itu lebih baik dariku. Aku hanya bisa terduduk bersandar pada dinding kaca ruang dance dengan nafas terputus memperhatikan member lain yang keadaannya tak jauh berbeda denganku. Sekali lagi, pikiran itu datang.

Ketika menyelesaikan sebuah performa di panggung yang merupakan impianku. Dan aku terus berfikir bahwa aku melakukan banyak kesalahan. Juga bagaimana jika aku tidak memberikan penampilan maksimalku, atau make up ku luntur karena aku berkeringat, atau pakaianku tidak sesuai dengan image yang ingin aku tampilkan.

Ketika aku duduk di atas atap studio dance sendirian sambil membaca komentar-komentar _haters_ tentangku tak peduli seberapa banyak Seokjin ataupun Namjoon mengingatkan kami semua untuk tidak pernah membaca hal-hal negatif tentang diri sendiri.

Saat-saat seperti itu selalu ada.

.

Dan hanya satu pertanyaan datang di setiap saatnya: _Bagaimana jika aku menyerah?_

.

.

 _ **Got a hole in my soul growing deeper and deeper.**_

Awalnya tidak ada yang sadar, dan kupikir itu cukup baik. Aku tidak ingin menarik perhatian siapapun. Semua juga tahu bahwa itu sudah sifat alamiku untuk memasang wajah ditekuk dan suara yang terkesan malas. Jadi tidak pernah ada yang mempertanyakan kenapa.

Hingga suatu saat, pertanyaan 'kenapa' itu muncul untuk pertama kalinya.

Dan aku hanya bisa menaikkan kedua alisku dengan tatapan balik bertanya. Dia memandangku lama lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "tidak ada. Hanya saja, kau terlalu hening."

Sosok member tertua di BTS, atau Kim Seokjin, mungkin memang yang paling peka terhadap perubahan suasana. Bukan berarti dia tahu segalanya tanpa bertanya, tetapi tetap saja, ketika dia memandangmu kau akan merasa harus mengatakan semua yang kau rasakan detik itu juga. Dan aku tahu pasti untuk tidak balas memandang matanya dan memilih untuk mengedikkan bahu, "sedikit lelah kurasa."

Dia menepuk pundakku lalu mengelusnya pelan dan berkata dengan nada tulus, sesuatu yang aku tidak pernah bisa berikan pada orang lain sebagai balasan, "jangan terlalu banyak tidur larut malam. Kau tahu itu tidak baik. Waktu istirahat kita hanya sedikit dan sebaiknya manfaatkan itu untuk rileks dan sedikit bersantai."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan meremas tangannya pelan, bermaksud memberinya sedikit keyakinan bahwa aku okay. Dia tersenyum dan berlalu ke dapur sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'mengambil strawberry untuk Taehyung'.

Kali kedua, itu dari Hoseok. Ketika kami baru saja menyelesaikan latihan dance dan semuanya memutuskan untuk pulang tanpa mengevaluasi video rekaman latihan kami barusan karena semuanya sudah terlalu lelah.

Aku berjalan di paling belakang, sedikit lama ketika membereskan barang-barangku karena percaya atau tidak, aku terlalu terpaku pada cermin besar yang terdapat di bagian belakang studio. Bisa kulihat semua interaksi member-member, Taehyung yang sedang melompat di punggung Jungkook hanya untuk didorong kemudian, atau Namjoon yang menuang hampir setengah isi botolnya ke kepalanya dan berakhir dimarahi oleh Seokjin karena mengotori lantai, Jimin yang sedang mengganti kaosnya yang basah dengan yang baru (aku tidak bisa tidak mengakui bahwa aku memandanginya sedikit lebih lama dari yang kukira), lalu Hoseok, yang juga sedang menatapku balik dari cermin besar itu.

Aku memandangnya dengan sebelah alis dinaikkan ke atas.

Dia berjalan mendekat, aku masih berusaha mengancingkan tasku dengan malas.

"Hyung kau kenapa?" tanyanya sambil mengambil alih tas dari tanganku dan mengancingkannya dalam sekali gerakan.

Aku memandangi tasku lalu memandangnya dengan alis bertaut. "Apanya?"

"Kau okay? Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat saat kita latihan"

Oh, apakah dia mau membuatku mengingat kembali bagaimana aku terus saja tersandung dan beberapa kali menabrak Jungkook ataupun dirinya?

Mungkin dia memperhatikan bagaimana raut wajahku berubah ketika dengan buru-buru dia menambahkan, "bukan tentang itu hyung. Aku hanya khawatir."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapku ketus sambil mengambil tasku dari tangannya lalu berjalan keluar mengikuti member-member lain.

Aku membalik badanku dan melihat dia masih disana dengan raut wajah seperti anjing yang baru saja dibuang oleh majikannya. Aku menghela nafas lelah. "Kau tidak ikut?" tanyaku sambil berdiri menunggunya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih cerah dan dia berjalan cepat ke arahku, mengambil tasnya sambil berjalan dan mengayunkan tangan ke bahuku. "Ayo hyung. Kudengar Sejin hyung akan membelikan kita bulgogi."

Aku hanya bisa mengerang, "lagi?" dan Hoseok hanya tertawa renyah.

Lalu Namjoon. Saat itu hanya ada aku dan dia dalam perjalanan pulang ke dorm pada pukul 6 pagi setelah semalaman menghabiskan waktu di studio. Aku hampir tertidur bersandar pada jendela mobil ketika dia tiba-tiba bertanya.

Aku membuka sebelah mata dan mendapatinya memandangiku dengan raut wajah yang akhir-akhir ini mulai sering kudapati. Khawatir?

Aku mendesah pelan. "Mwoya?"

"Tidak…hanya saja, kau tidak seenerjik biasanya saat kita membuat lirik di studio, hyung" ujarnya pelan.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. Kantukku sudah hilang.

"Aku hanya lelah" jawabku sambil memperbaiki posisi dudukku.

Dia memberikan tatapan yang membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. "Kau yakin? Kau tahu kau bisa cerita apapun jika kau ada masalah hyung."

Aku mengangguk. "Aku akan cerita jika aku ada masalah. Tapi saat ini aku tidak ada masalah apapun dan aku hanya lelah." Ucapku dengan nada final.

Membuatnya menggumam pelan lalu setelah itu bungkam.

Kemudian Taehyung. Ketika dia melemparkan tatapan aneh padaku pagi itu ketika dia baru bangun tidur dan memelukku seperti biasanya saat aku sedang bermain ponsel di atas sofa sambil menunggu giliran untuk mandi. "Kenapa kau tidak mendorongku seperti biasanya ketika aku memelukmu hyung?"

Aku mengernyit menatapnya. Apa dia suka aku dorong menjauh?

Apa mereka semua berniat menyerangku bertubi-tubi dengan pertanyaan konyol yang membuatku jengkel?

Jungkook biasanya menjadi satu-satunya yang lumayan kusenangi. Maknae itu lumayan oke dengan sikap yang tenang dan hanya liar ketika saatnya datang (yaitu ketika Taehyung mempengaruhinya). Dia juga sering menawarkan pundaknya ketika kami berada di van sehabis show ataupun latihan.

Seperti saat ini, kami baru saja menyelesaikan recording pada salah satu stasiun televisi dan itu merupakan jadwal terakhir kami pada hari ini. Aku duduk di paling belakang, antara jendela dan Jungkook.

Tetapi pertanyaan berupa bisikan 'kenapa kau tidak lagi bersandar padaku hyung?' itu hanya bisa kukesampingkan tanpa kuberi jawaban. Memilih untuk menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahunya hanya supaya dia diam.

Terakhir dari Jimin.

Dia tak bertanya secara lugas. Hanya lewat tatapan matanya yang membuatku mengerti bahwa aku terlihat buruk dan membuatnya khawatir. Dan aku tidak suka membuatnya merasa seperti itu.

Aku lupa cara untuk tersenyum dengan tulus. Aku lupa cara untuk tersenyum karena aku bahagia. Aku terus saja memberikan senyum yang mungkin terlihat palsu selama _fan signing event_ ini tapi aku tak bisa menahannya. Aku tak bisa tersenyum untuk sesuatu yang bahkan aku tak tahu _layak_ atau tidak untuk kuberi senyuman.

Bisa kurasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh tanganku yang berada di atas pahaku di balik meja besar ini. Aku menunduk dan mendapati tangan seseorang, tangan yang sangat familiar dan hangat. Tangan Jimin.

Aku menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Jimin dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat matanya menghilang. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku dengan ibu jari yang mengusap-usap tanganku dengan lembut. Hanya _gesture_ kecil yang tak bisa kutampik bahwa itu menenangkan dan aku menyukainya.

Aku balik meremas tangannya dan tersenyum kecil.

Jimin _, layak._

.

.

 _ **And I can't take one more moment of this silence.**_

 _ **The loneliness is haunting me.**_

 _ **And the weight of the world's getting harder to hold up.**_

Aku ingin menyerah.

Ketika semuanya mengganda, dua kali lipat, tiga kali lipat, berkali lipat hingga tak bisa terhitung lagi berapa kali aku ingin kabur, ingin membuang semuanya dan menghilang.

Tidak ada lagi Suga.

Tidak ada lagi Agust D.

Hanya Yoongi.

Hanya Min Yoongi yang telah lama kukubur mati dan kini ingin kugali kembali.

Mengembalikan eksistensi awalku yang telah lama menghilang jauh di balik nama seorang Suga.

Aku berbaring menatap langit sambil membiarkan tetesan-tetesan hujan membasahiku. Hanya di atap ini aku bisa sendiri, menikmati angin yang membisikkan rahasia-rahasia yang dibawanya, atau terkadang hanya untuk menikmati pemandangan malam yang tidak berbintang, well, polusi cahaya membuat bintang susah terlihat di tengah kota metropolitan seperti Seoul.

Namun hari ini hujan.

Entah apa yang membuatku tetap berada disini, berbaring pada lantai atap yang kotor sambil menikmati setiap tetesan dingin itu menerpa kulitku. Seharusnya aku berteduh. Seharusnya aku menghindar, pulang mengikuti member lain karena latihan sudah usai satu jam yang lalu.

Aku tidak yakin jika alasanku mengambil barang yang tertinggal di studio dan menyuruh mereka pulang terlebih dahulu dapat diterima begitu saja, tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mempertanyakannya.

Mengingat sifatku yang sedikit grumpy dan tidak ingin mendapat semprotan dariku, kekehku pelan. Kecuali Jimin yang memberi tatapan dalam yang tak kuketahui maksudnya dan aku mengabaikannya.

Aku merentangkan tangan ke atas menyambut hujan dan menutup mataku. Membiarkan tetesan-tetesan dingin itu membasahi bajuku, meresapi setiap pori-poriku, membasahi surai kelabu kotorku yang terlihat semakin menggelap akibat basah.

Apa ini hukuman dari langit? Ataukah anugerah?

Pikirku sambil tertawa kecil menatap langit mendung yang seolah meratapi keadaanku.

 _Kapan semua akan berakhir?_

Aku tak menampik hujan yang meleburkan sebutir air mata yang keluar hari itu.

.

.

 _ **It comes in waves, I close my eyes.  
Hold my breath and let it bury me.  
**_

Satu garis pertama anehnya selalu terasa menenangkan.

Satu garis berarti satu beban terasa hilang.

Dua garis membuatku bernafas dengan sedikit lebih lega.

Tiga garis, batas yang biasanya kutetapkan setiap saat aku membutuhkannya. Tidak ingin kentara namun tetap harus terasa, karena itu tujuannya.

Setiap tiga garis, sudut bibirku akan tertarik ke atas dan aku bisa mendesah lega.

Bukan apa-apa.

Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa _sesak_. Kulitku seolah mencekikku, _mencengkramku_ , dan aku menginginkannya lepas, sedikit melonggarkannya. Dan hanya itu satu-satunya caraku bisa merasa lega.

Baju lengan panjang tak pernah tidak aku gunakan sekarang. Aku biasanya lebih menyukai kaos lengan pendek ketika latihan dance maupun ke studio untuk mengerjakan lirik karena lebih nyaman, tetapi sekarang aku tidak mungkin menggunakannya tanpa mendapatkan pertanyaan.

Untungnya tidak ada satupun yang menyadari goresan-goresan merah yang menghiasi lenganku. Kalau tidak, aku tidak tahu harus beralasan apa.

Aku selalu melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Tidak pernah di dalam dorm karena aku takut jika salah satu dari mereka memergoki ketika aku melakukannya.

Atap gedung studio dance menjadi satu-satunya pilihanku.

Tidak ada orang disana. Hanya aku dan sebuah sofa usang yang berada di sudut area itu. Sofa tempat aku selalu melakukannya. Juga tempat aku menyembunyikan alatnya.

Setiap tiga garis aku akan berhenti, tersenyum lega, dan menyimpan kembali pisau kecil yang kugunakan lalu duduk disana sejenak sebelum aku memutuskan pulang ke dorm.

Setiap tiga garis langkah kakiku akan terasa ringan dan kepalaku terasa sedikit melayang.

Sebuah perasaan bebas yang benar-benar aku dambakan setiap saat.

.

.

 _ **I'm not okay, and it's not alright  
Won't you drag the lake and bring me home again?  
**_

Akhir-akhir ini ada suara-suara yang bergema di kepalaku. Mengatakan padaku untuk sebaiknya mundur saja. Menyerah.

 _Subtly yet demanding._

Alasan lebih kenapa aku selalu menyumpal telingaku dengan _earphone_ dan memilih mendengarkan lagu dengan kencang. Hanya agar aku tidak mendengar suara-suara itu lagi.

Setiap malam, selalu begitu.

Ada teriakan-teriakan teredam dari balik dinding-dinding itu.

Ada bisikan-bisikan menuntut untuk didengarkan dari belakang telingaku.

Terkadang menyumpal telingaku dengan lagu pun terasa percuma. Suara-suara itu terus saja menggangguku, berteriak seiring irama dan lirik lagu yang kudengar, hingga rasanya aku ingin mencabut telingaku hingga putus.

Hal yang membuatku selalu menyelinap tengah malam ke kasur Jimin lalu bersembunyi di balik lengan kokohnya. Satu-satunya tempatku merasa aman. Walaupun aku harus terbangun setiap malam karena mimpi buruk dan Jimin terlalu lelah untuk menyadari bahwa aku hanya bisa memandanginya tidur hingga pagi menjelang.

Entah mengapa melihat dadanya yang naik turun secara fluktuatif membuatku tenang. Helaan nafasnya yang teratur, juga bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka ketika tertidur membuatku bisa menghilangkan suara-suara itu.

Aku selalu percaya Jimin memiliki sejenis sihir tertentu yang dapat membuatku fokus kepadanya dan melupakan hal lain.

Seperti ketika aku frustasi dengan gerakan danceku yang kacau, _suara_ yang terus saja mengganggu sehingga aku kehilangan tempo gerakanku, mengacaukan latihan hari itu, membuat semua member kelelahan karena harus mengulang dance lagi dan lagi.

Aku terduduk menundukkan kepalaku dan bersandar pada salah satu dinding kaca.

Lelah dan tertekan.

Member lain diperbolehkan pulang, sedangkan aku memutuskan untuk tinggal. Menebus kesalahanku dengan berlatih lebih keras sendiri. Awalnya Seokjin melarang. Tapi kau tahu tidak ada yang bisa melarangku dan kepala kerasku.

Ketika mendengar langkah-langkah kaki yang menjauh dan pintu yang tertutup, aku yakin mereka semua sudah pergi dan tak dapat kupungkiri ada sedikit perasaan berdenyut di dadaku.

Entah kenapa.

Mungkin karena aku lelah.

Mungkin karena aku sedih selalu menjadi beban dengan masalah sepeleku ini.

Atau mungkin karena mereka tidak memaksa bertanya lebih lanjut tentang apa yang kuinginkan saat ini.

Sepasang sepatu adidas putih membuatku mendongak seketika. Jimin.

"Ayo latihan bersamaku, hyung" ucapnya lembut sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku dengan wajah yang menampakkan senyuman hangat.

Aku menunduk sejenak, mengerjap mataku dari air mata yang hendak mengalir. Kenapa aku sangat cengeng akhir-akhir ini?

Aku meraih tangannya. Dia menggenggam tanganku lembut, menarikku hingga ke tengah ruang latihan dan meninggalkanku disana untuk menghidupkan lagu melalui sebuah stereo di sudut ruangan. Aku memperhatikan gerakannya melalui kaca.

Hari itu aku berlatih dengan baik, sangat baik malah. Hanya ada suara Jimin yang memberi aba-aba di setiap gerakan, membuatku lupa akan sekitar dan hanya fokus kepadanya, gerakan tubuhnya, dan suaranya.

Aku bahkan tak mendengarkan _suara-suara_ itu untuk sejenak.

Jimin-ah, kau, benar-benar memiliki sihir kan?

 _ **.  
.**_

 _ **'Cause you know that I can't do this on my own.**_

Jimin menarik tanganku dengan kencang keluar dari studio tempat dimana aku mengerjakan lagu-laguku. Aku hanya bisa mengerjap bingung mengikutinya.

"Jimin? Apa-apaan ini?"

Bisa kurasakan genggamannya mengerat dan rahangnya mengeras. Dia marah.

"Jimin" panggilku dengan nada yang lebih pelan namun penuh peringatan.

Dia tetap tak berhenti hingga kami mencapai ruangan yang sangat kukenal, ruangan yang menjadi tempat persembunyianku akhir-akhir ini, atap di gedung studio dance kami.

Tanganku sakit, dia menarikku begitu kuat, dan kakiku lelah. Aku terdengar seperti nenek-nenek yang mengeluh tentang sendinya yang tua dan ngilu, pikirku konyol.

Dia menghempaskan tanganku setelah membanting pintu atap itu tertutup. Meninggalkanku untuk berjalan menuju sofa usang, lebih tepatnya ke balik sofa itu, dan aku hanya bisa terdiam berdiri dengan mata sedikit melotot dan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

Tangannya menarik keluar sebuah tas kecil, yang kukenal dengan sangat baik karena itu memang milikku.

Jantungku berdegup makin kencang. Aku, dan rahasia kecilku yang kotor.

"Jelaskan padaku ini apa hyung" tukasnya dengan tangan bergetar dan mata memerah menatapku. Menuntut jawaban yang aku sendiripun tak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya.

Apa yang seharusnya aku jawab?

Bahwa itu hanya tas kecilku yang berisi pisau lipat serbaguna yang kugunakan untuk mengiris lenganku? Juga beberapa botol berisi pil penenang yang biasa kuminum jika aku benar-benar mengalami serangan panik? Atau menjelaskan bagaimana potongan cermin tajam itu berada di sana hanya sebagai pengingat akan pantulan wajahku sendiri, yang terlihat semakin buruk hari ke harinya, seakan menjadi petunjuk nyata bahwa semua ini nyata dan aku masih _bernafas_.

Dia mendekatiku dan melepas paksa jaket bertudung yang kini kusesalkan karena hanya memakai kaos tank top hitam di baliknya. Matanya membelalak memerah melihat goresan-goresan di tanganku dan aku hanya bisa menunduk di bawah tatapan menyeramkannya.

"Hyung, wae?" lirihnya pelan.

Tangannya mengelus pelan ke atas goresan-goresan itu, begitu pelan dan lembut, seolah itu akan menyakitiku jika dia memberikan sedikit tekanan atasnya. Tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan nafas yang juga tak kusadari telah kutahan sejak dia membuka jaketku.

"A-aku…"

Bisa kurasakan nafasku mulai memendek dan terputus. Oh tidak-

Pandanganku mulai menampilkan bintik-bintik hitam seiring dengan paru-paruku yang mulai terasa sesak. Aku tidak ingin mengalami serangan panik sekarang. Tidak di depan Jimin. Mataku mengerjap dan memandang ke arah lain dengan liar. Tanganku meremas-remas kaos di bagian dadaku. _Aku butuh pil penenangku._

"Hyung?" Jimin menangkup wajahku dan membuatku memandang wajahnya.

Tapi wajahnya terlihat samar, didominasi oleh bintik-bintik hitam yang semakin menyemut menari di kedua lensaku. Dan paru-paruku terasa seperti disumbat, seolah aku berada di dalam air dan itu sangat menyesakkan.

Aku butuh oksigen.

Aku butuh udara.

Aku butuh pil penenangku.

Aku tersengal.

"Bernafas hyung, pelan-pelan saja" ucapnya pelan sambil mengusap-usap wajahku.

Aku meremas tangannya yang berada di wajahku dan menutup kedua mataku, berusaha bernafas dengan pelan. Jimin terus membisikkan kata-kata penenang dengan pelan sambil menciumi seluruh wajahku dengan lembut.

Lalu, seperti ada yang menarikku kembali, keluar dari dalam air. Seperti bayi yang baru saja keluar dari plasentanya. Seperti penderita asma yang baru saja mendapatkan inhalernya.

Nafasku kembali.

Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan dan titik-titik hitam itu mulai hilang. Pandanganku kembali fokus ke mata Jimin yang sedang mengalirkan air mata. Ke pipinya yang dialiri air mata. Ke bibirnya yang bergetar sambil menyebut namaku lirih.

Dan baru kusadari bahwa mataku juga mengalirkan air mata yang cukup deras ketika Jimin menyekanya dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Juga bibirku yang ternyata terus menyebut namanya pelan, berulang konstan seperti mantra.

Hari itu untuk pertama kalinya aku mengalami serangan panik dan melewatinya tanpa pil penenang.

Jimin membawaku turun, memeluk pinggangku dan membiarkan kepalaku bersandar pada bahunya sambil berjalan. Tak lupa membuang tas kecil itu ke tong sampah ketika kami melewatinya.

Jimin memelukku hingga aku tertidur dan hari itu untuk pertama kalinya aku tidur tanpa terbangun di tengah malam, juga tanpa mimpi.

Sepertinya, aku menemukan pil penenangku yang baru.

.

. **  
** _ **Who will fix me now? Dive in when I'm down?**_

 _ **Who will make me fight? Drag me out alive?**_

 _ **Save me from myself, don't let me drown.**_

Mungkin Jimin memberitahu semua member, juga manajer. Atau mungkin dia hanya memberitahu pada satu orang lalu orang itu menyampaikan pada yang lain.

Tatapan-tatapan mereka di belakang kepalaku terasa menyesakkan. Aku tidak butuh ditatap di dalam mimpiku juga di kehidupan nyataku. Walupun aku tak yakin lagi mana yang nyata mana yang tidak.

Semuanya membingungkan.

Dan sekali lagi, aku tidak gila. Juga tidak sakit.

Mungkin aku hanya depresi.

Mungkin aku lelah.

Atau mungkin _ini_ bukan aku.

Entahlah.

Aku masih berlatih dance. Aku masih membuat lirik lagu. Masih tampil di berbagai acara musik juga variety show. Apa yang berbeda? Tidak ada.

Tetapi tatapan simpati dari member-member membuatku kesal dan jengah. Aku tidak butuh dikasihani.

Dan juga, tidak ada yang pernah membiarkanku sendiri.

Entah ini bagus atau tidak.

Aku butuh sendiri tapi entah kenapa aku juga tak ingin sendiri.

Seperti saat ini.

Ruangan putih itu menyeramkan. Juga orang-orang berbaju putih yang selalu membawa alat di tangan mereka. Kenapa mereka tidak memakai sesuatu yang berwarna? Seperti biru muda mungkin? Atau merah yang selalu dikenakan Jungkook. Seharusnya mereka meminjam kaos Seokjin hyung yang berwarna _pink_ saja.

Putih itu menyeramkan. Seperti sesuatu yang monoton dan membosankan. Lalu matamu mulai berilusi hal macam-macam muncul dari balik warna putih. Aku selalu membayangkan berpasang-pasang mata gelap atau sulur-sulur berwarna hitam muncul tiba-tiba dari balik warna putih. Dari balik bekas paku di dinding berwarna putih, bekas jejak kaki di atas salju, dari kancing berwarna hitam di atas _sweater_ berwarna putih, _apapun_.

Dan semuanya merambat, merayap mendekatiku hingga membuatku ingin teriak, lari, menjauh dari apapun mereka dan menutup mataku dengan erat. Tetapi sedetik kemudian ketika aku membuka mata, semua kembali normal menyisakan aku yang terengah dengan keringat dingin memenuhi dahiku.

Tetapi semenyeramkannya warna putih, hitam lebih menyesakkan.

Seperti tempat-tempat gelap yang berada di mimpiku. Maupun makhluk-makhluk yang berada di dalam gelap.

Aku pernah bermimpi, aku berada di persimpangan jalan. Gelap dan kelam.

Satu-satunya cahanya hanyalah dari sebuah lampu jalan yang redup dan berkelip seakan hendak mati. Aku berlari dan terus berlari ke satu arah hanya untuk kembali ke persimpangan serupa. Kuambil jalan ke kanan namun hal yang sama terjadi lagi. Begitu seterusnya hingga lampu jalan itu meredup lalu mati, menyisakan jalan dingin yang gelap total.

Aku merasa buta.

Hilang arah.

Dan berteriak, mencakar lenganku berharap untuk segera terbangun.

Well, aku _bangun_.

Dengan bekas cakaran panjang di kedua lenganku, persis seperti yang kulakukan dalam mimpi itu. Dan menangis. Aku tahu aku cengeng.

Namjoon memasuki kamar rumah sakit yang didominasi berwarna putih ini. Mendekati ranjang dan duduk di tepinya dimana aku masih termenung menatap satu titik di dinding. Hanya dinding kosong berwarna putih tetapi aku tak bisa berhenti menatapnya. Entah kenapa.

"Hyung?"

Suara Namjoon terdengar lelah.

Aku tak mengerti. Kenapa aku disini? Bukankah rumah sakit hanya untuk mereka yang sakit? Aku _sehat_ , seharusnya aku berada di rumah _sehat_ , _kan_? Lalu aku terkekeh pelan akan pemikiranku, mengejutkan Namjoon yang menatapku waswas.

"Hyung-" suaranya sedikit lebih keras.

Aku menoleh menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu memperbaiki duduknya.

"Apa kau ingat apa yang terjadi hyung?"

Aku mengernyit, merasa pusing sejenak lalu menggeleng.

Dia menghela nafas lalu mulai menceritakan kronologi bagaimana aku bisa berada di rumah sakit saat ini.

Bagaimana aku tiba-tiba _hyperventilated_ dengan parah ketika sedang duduk diam menonton televisi di dorm. Bagaimana aku terlihat bernafas dengan cepat dan terputus. Bagaimana bibirku terus memanggil nama Jimin dengan pelan dan konstan. Bagaimana aku terlihat tak mengenali Taehyung yang menangis memegangiku karena dialah satu-satunya yang berada di sampingku saat itu. Juga bagaimana semua member berlari ke rumah sakit setelah mereka selesai dengan urusan mereka masing-masing dan mendapat kabar aku pingsan dan _sempat_ tak bernafas selama beberapa saat.

Aku menunduk. Lagi-lagi aku merasa tidak berguna. Menyusahkan saja.

Namjoon mengusap kepalaku dengan pelan, membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. Dia hanya tersenyum, senyum yang memamerkan lesung pipi manis yang terlihat sangat tulus. "Hyung kau berharga bagi kami, jangan pernah berfikir yang tidak-tidak, hm?"

Aku menatapnya lama, hingga tangannya mengusap pipiku yang ternyata berair. Aku menangis, lagi. Aku merasa tak berguna, lagi. Aku merasa ingin menghilang, lagi.

Kurasakan kehangatan yang tiba-tiba menyelubungiku, itu bukan Namjoon. Aku masih bisa merasakan tangannya diatas kedua pipiku. Aku membuka kedua mataku dan mendapati aku dipeluk oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook. Dua maknae yang memang baru kusadari masih sangat muda dan _bocah_ karena ikut menangis bersamaku. Aku meringkuk pelan di dalam pelukan mereka dan seketika aku merasa bodoh.

Bagaimana bisa dua maknae, juga Namjoon yang notabene lebih muda daripadaku bisa membuatku merasa umurku hanya sejumlah angka tak berguna dimana keadaan mentalku tak lebih layaknya anak berumur lima tahun yang hanya ingin bermain dengan krayonnya dan menangis ketika lelah.

Ada tangan yang menepuk kepalaku dan mengusapnya pelan. Aku mendongak sejauh yang aku bisa karena, sungguh, pelukan dua maknae yang badannya jauh lebih besar dariku ini memang sangat kencang. Dan aku mulai merasa sesak.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik paksa tubuh mereka ketika Taehyung merengek dengan tangan masih berusaha menggapaiku dan dekapan Jungkook yang sudah menghilang dari tubuhku. Aku bernafas kembali dan kulihat Hoseok sedang menarik Taehyung dan Jungkook ditarik oleh Namjoon dan tangan yang mengusap kepalaku bergetar karena tertawa. Seokjin hyung.

Matanya menatapku dengan lembut dan aku lagi-lagi meneteskan air mataku.

"Jin hyung! Kau membuatnya menangis!" tuduh Taehyung dan Seokjin tergagap.

Hoseok berada disampingku dengan instan dan menjauhkan tangan Seokjin dari kepalaku.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, sungguh!"

"Lalu kenapa Yoongi hyung menangis?" kali ini Jungkook.

Aku terkekeh pelan dalam tangisku, meraih tangan Seokjin dan meletakkannya lagi ke atas kepalaku dan mengusapkan kepalaku kesana dengan pelan. Seokjin refleks mengelus kepalaku dan tersenyum hangat.

"Aku juga mau dielus hyung" kata Taehyung dan mendapat jitakan dari Jungkook. Lalu keduanya mulai bertengkar seperti biasanya membuat Namjoon jengah dan menyeret keduanya keluar karena mereka ribut.

Hoseok tertawa kencang membuat Seokjin juga mengusirnya setelah itu. Hoseok keluar menggerutu seperti anak anjing yang tidak dibiarkan bermain dengan bola favoritnya. Tetapi dia masih sempat memelukku dengan erat dan mengecup pipi kananku sebelum keluar.

Seokjin duduk disampingku, memutar tubuhnya menghadapnya. "Aku tahu ini tidak mudah untukmu. Tetapi kau tidak sendiri, Yoongi-ah. Walaupun kau terus berpikir bahwa kau sendirian, percayalah, kau tidak. Dan bukan hanya kau yang mengalami ini. Aku pernah"

Aku memandangnya tak percaya. Dia mengusap punggungku lembut. "Menjadi yang tertua tidak selalu menyenangkan Yoongi. Juga aku tidak bisa menari dengan begitu bagus. Suaraku tidak seindah Jungkook ataupun Jimin. Mereka bilang aku hanya punya _wajah_ " katanya sambil terkekeh sedih.

Aku refleks menggeleng karena aku tahu dia lebih dari itu semua. Ketika dia berlatih hingga larut malam hanya untuk menyempurnakan dance. Ketika dia bangun pagi-pagi sekali, mengurus member lain, membangunkan kami dan terkadang memasakkan makanan untuk kami. Aku melihatnya ketika dia menangis diam-diam ketika tidak bisa mencapai nada yang diinginkan pada bagiannya.

"Aku tahu kau ingin berkata apa Yoongi-ah," katanya ketika aku baru saja akan membantah semua ucapannya. "Tetapi apa yang mereka lihat tidak sama dengan apa yang kita rasa. Aku frustasi, aku lelah, tetapi itu semua terbayar dengan wajah-wajah mereka yang memandang grup kita dengan wajah bahagia, teriakan mereka yang mengantar gelombang kebahagiaan hingga kukira aku tersengat listrik atau sesuatu semacam itu ketika aku berada di panggung."

Aku menutup mata dan berusaha membayangkan apa yang dimaksudnya. Tersenyum sedikit karena itu apa yang kurasakan dahulu, ketika awal debut. Tetapi kini itu semua menghilang entah kemana dan aku kecewa karena aku tidak bisa seperti Jin hyung yang kuat.

"Kau punya aku, kau punya Jimin, kau punya dua maknae yang menggemaskan, kau punya leader yang bisa diandalkan, kau punya kuda yang bisa membuatmu tertawa kapan saja. Eh tapi jangan sampai dia tahu bahwa aku baru saja menyebutnya kuda, ya" katanya cepat dan aku terkekeh sambil mengangguk.

"Berjanjilah kau akan lebih baik, dan tidak ada lagi menyakiti diri sendiri, hm?" aku mengangguk pelan.

Seokjin mengusap kepalaku lagi sambil membiarkan aku bersandar di dadanya. Aku hampir tertidur tetapi aku masih menunggu seseorang, dan Jin tahu itu.

Dia menemaniku bercerita, menceritakan hal-hal lucu terlebih ketika Taehyung dan Jungkook kembali datang bersama Hoseok dan membuat kamarku ribut, yang kali ini membuatku terpingkal hingga perutku sakit. Bagaimana tidak, Jungkook membuat Hoseok kalah taruhan dan kini Hoseok dengan wajah kesal harus membelikan dua maknae itu es krim ukuran jumbo dan juga burger (itu hasil rengekan Taehyung yang akhirnya membuat Jungkook menambahkan itu dalam taruhannya). Mereka bertiga pergi setelah meyakinkanku bahwa mereka akan datang lagi dan membawakan daging untukku, yang langsung dimarahi oleh Jin karena aku tidak boleh makan yang berat-berat. Membuatku merengut kesal karena aku tidak sakit fisik atau apapun, kan?

Sore itu Jimin datang, dengan raut wajah lelah namun senyuman manis terpatri di wajahnya. Membuatku juga balas tersenyum senang.

Di antara semua member yang mengunjungiku hari ini, aku memang menantikan Jimin. Menantikan senyuman yang membuat pipinya semakin chubby dan matanya menghilang. Itu menggemaskan.

Seokjin memilih untuk keluar, menepuk kepalaku pelan lalu berjalan, juga menepuk pundak Jimin pelan sambil tersenyum yang dibalas Jimin dengan senyuman lebar.

Dia mendekat dan meletakkan setangkai bunga _anemone_ putih di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur rumah sakit ini. Bunga yang selalu dia berikan tanpa aku pernah tahu apa maksudnya. Tapi kini aku sudah tahu. Aku mencarinya di internet beberapa waktu lalu karena penasaran.

 _Sincere._

Tulus. Semua yang Jimin lakukan bermakna tulus dan aku saat itu hanya bisa tersenyum dengan air mata mengalir dipipiku sambil menatap layar ponsel yang menampilkan arti bunga itu.

Jimin mengecup pipiku pelan sebelum menarik kursi dan duduk di samping tempat tidurku.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa lepas dari jadwal menyebalkan itu hyung. Aku benar-benar ingin melempar mereka semua dan berlari kesini secepatnya"

Aku tersenyum pelan. Tipikal Jimin sekali. "Gwaenchana, Jimin-ah"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu hyung?" tanyanya pelan sambil mengusap tanganku pelan.

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku, "biasa saja."

Ada keheningan konstan yang anehnya menenangkan, selalu kurasakan jika aku bersama Jimin. Ini bukan jenis keheningan yang membuatku sesak. Hanya…keheningan yang membuat udaraku dipenuhi oleh eksistensi seorang Park Jimin dan aku menyukai itu.

"Hyung" panggilnya lagi. Aku menggumam sambil memainkan jarinya.

Dia menarik tangannya membuatku mengernyitkan dahi tak suka. Dia kemudian memegang kedua bahuku, membuatku menghadapnya dan aku menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Jangan pernah menyembunyikan apapun, _apapun_ dariku hyung. Ceritakan semua yang kau rasakan, ceritakan padaku semua mimpimu, semua kekhawatiranmu, perasaanmu hari ini, semuanya."

Aku meneguk ludah, memandang ke bawah, ke jari-jariku yang baru kusadari saling bertaut cemas dan saling meremas.

Jimin menangkup wajahku, membuatku kembali menghadapnya sebelum menarikku ke dalam ciuman yang hangat dan panjang. Tanpa lumatan. Tanpa nafsu. Hanya ciuman yang menenangkan dan aku mendesah senang di atas bibirnya.

Dia menarik kembali wajahnya sambil memberikan pandangan memohon. "Berjanjilah hyung"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku janji, Jimin"

"Genggam tanganku dan jangan pernah lepaskan hyung. Aku tahu ini klise dan kau hanya akan mengatakan semuanya hanya khayalan semu atau trik permainan otak yang bodoh. Tapi percayalah padaku, ini nyata dan kupastikan bahwa kita akan baik-baik saja." Katanya pelan. "Kau," Jimin menyentuh dadaku dengan telunjuknya, "dan juga aku," meraih tanganku dan didekapnya di depan dadanya, "akan baik-baik saja, dan kita akan melewatinya bersama."

Aku mengangguk walaupun aku tahu _semuanya_ hanya ada di kepalaku saja.

Memilih untuk menenggelamkan kepalaku di dadanya, dalam dekapan hangatnya serta kecupan dalamnya di puncak kepalaku dan mengabaikan suara di belakang telingaku yang mendesis lirih.

' _rusak'_

.

 _ **Who will fix me now?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 _ **Song: Bring Me The Horizon – Drown**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Mian :")**

 **.**

 **And review juseyo? :')**


End file.
